Desktop or laptop computers have complete keyboards with keys for letters (e.g., arranged as QWERTY or QWERTZ), numbers (e.g., 0 . . . 9), special characters for email communication and currencies (e.g., @, $, ) and other symbols. Smaller computers, such as personal digital assistants (PDA) or mobile phones have a limited number of keys or emulate the keyboard on screen. Often there is not enough space for displaying all symbols. Users have to operate the computer for toggling between different keyboard modes. This is however inconvenient. Further, users stay in a confusing conflict situation: Sometimes, the users have to toggle the keyboard and other times, the users have to keep the keyboard unchanged.
The problem remains when the computer interacts with the users through a browser.
There is an ongoing need to provide improvements to computer methods, programs and system that alleviate these and other disadvantages of the prior art.